There's Magic in the Air, There's Music in the Air
by SammieRie
Summary: A collection of oneshots with the Harry Potter characters playing musical instruments. Sometimes they use music to help them through a hard time, other times they just want to let loose and have fun. Chapter 1: Tonks


**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Tonks, at least not the character. She belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. However, I do have a drum-set named Tonks. ****Also, the song isn't mine. It belongs to John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Star, and the other guy whose name currently escapes me! Drat. What is it?**

**AN: I'm working on Bonded, I promise! The latest the next chapter will be up is after Spring Break, so the 27****th**** or later that week. But this idea has been in my head for forever, and the plot bunny just kept expanding and changing and wouldn't leave me alone!**

**I'm a very musical person, or so I like to think. My room has 7 instruments, and a microphone. It did have 8, but I had to give back the trombone I rented from the school. ****So one day I wondered, "Does Hogwarts have a band?" It never talks about it in the books, but in the movies it shows a choir. It wouldn't be fair to have choir without band. I mean, think about it, wouldn't some of the Muggle children at least have played instruments before going there? And would they give it up just because now they had magic? I know I wouldn't! Heck, I'd probably try to take Tim (my trumpet), Hatter Madigan (my clarinet), and Fred (my acoustic guitar) to school with me.**

**So I was thinking about that, and, me being a drummer, I tried to place who was most drummer-like. My opinion… Tonks! She's so vivid and bold, she'd be a great rock-star drummer! I can totally picture her just going crazy on a set, in a good-sounding way.**

**Well, anyway, I decided to have people use music to heal after their most traumatic experience. Some will just be them reflecting, some will be hurt/comfort with another person, and some might even be romance, because there are just so many romance songs! 3 **

**Anyway, read and review. Give me instrument suggestions for people other than Tonks and Hermione. And any other suggestions. I know people who wouldn't be alive if it weren't for music, so it means a lot to me. To quote a friend of mine, "The miracle I have witnessed in life is music. Music has affected everyone I know, and it gives me a reason to wake up every morning."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Tonks - Drums<strong>

She couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be real. He was her cousin, the only decent person in her family, besides her parents. He had always supported her, helped her stay true to herself instead of conforming with the rest of their family. And now he was just… gone.

It was the night after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and everyone was staying at the Burrow. Ginny and Hermione were roomed together, as were Ron and Harry. Tonks was in the guest bedroom across the hall from Si- from _his _room. She couldn't bear to even think the name. She felt so alone. He was the one who got her accepted into the Order. Would they kick her out now? She couldn't just give up on the war. It was personal now. Voldemort, or, more specifically, Bellatrix, had taken someone she loved from her. Now she knew the pain that so many before her had felt, and she didn't want others to have to feel it ever again.

She couldn't take this! The moping, the guilt, the questions. She needed to shut up her head. She knew just how to do that. She hadn't had a chance for a while, what with the Order and being an Auror, but she still had it with her, in her bag. She walked over and fished around in her enlarged purse, trying to find the box she kept her instrument in.

Finally, she found the little box. It was only about one inch each way, but that's thanks to magic. She opened the mini-briefcase and set its contents on the ground. She quickly performed a silencing charm on the room, so her noise wouldn't disturb the others, on the chance that one of them had managed to sleep tonight. After checking that her spell had worked properly, she cast Engorgio on each of the objects placed around the floor. When she was finished, she had a full-size wine-red Ludwig drum-set with Planet Z cymbals.

She took a few minutes to tune each drum properly, both heads. She actually enjoyed tuning. You couldn't use magic to do it, it would ruin the sound of the drums. As a matter of fact, not much magic was used at all with music. It had enough magic on its own, adding more to it often made it too much, and it sounded terrible. That's what Celestina did. However, you did use magic to "tune" your cymbals, give each one just the sound you want. Tonks liked her crash washy, her ride crisp, and her hi-hats to sizzle!

After everything had been tuned to Tonks' pleasure, she rummaged through her bag to find her sticks. These weren't just any sticks, they were 7A, oak, with stag antler handles, custom-made for her. Sirius had gotten them for her 17th birthday.

_"No matter what happens, how hectic life gets, or how evil the world becomes, never give up on your passion," he said with a smile, before engulfing her in a hug._

Sirius always supported her love of music. The Hogwarts band was rather small. The magical kids rarely learned instruments at home, preferring to fly or play wizard chess. And the Muggle children often gave up their instruments upon arriving at Hogwarts, too overwhelmed with all of their new possibilities to care about their former passion. But Tonks' father, Ted, was Muggle-born, and he grew up playing piano and saxophone. He insisted to Andromeda that their daughter be raised to appreciate the magic of music. Sirius was actually somewhat jealous. Tonks always seemed so relaxed and comfortable behind the drum set. Sitting on her throne made her feel like real royalty.

Now, sitting in Sirius's family home, she felt small and insignificant. She wanted to give up, on everything. She couldn't save Sirius, she couldn't have the man she loved, she couldn't do anything right. She was a lousy Auror! How can you sneak up on the Dark Lord when you trip over 5 different things on your way?

As tears started to drip down Tonks' cheeks, she started playing the basic beat she always uses to warm up. After going over rudiments and rhythms, she started in on a song she found perfect for the occasion. It was a Muggle song her father had heard, and had made her memorize when she was younger. She was pretty sure she still remembered most of it.

It was originally a very basic background drum beat, but Tonks decided to up the tempo and turn it into a more contemporary rock song, rather than the classic rock it came from. Some people might not approve if they heard it, since it did come from a legendary band, but Ted had appreciated the new take on a classic piece. Moreover, when Tonks played it for her father, she sang the song with it, and he joined in. It was a lovely day.

Laying down the improved groove, Tonks started to sing, trying to focus on the words and not the meaning and pain inside of them:

* * *

><p>"Blackbird singing in the dead of night<p>

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise"

* * *

><p>When Tonks finished her gradual fade-out at the end, she slumped down in her throne and finally broke down. However, she hadn't noticed that Hermione had come in during the song. The song touched Hermione, being a big Beatles fan herself, and realized how well it applied to Sirius. He was waiting his entire life for a way to escape being a Black, and now he finally got it.<p>

Hermione cautiously walked over and placed her hand on Tonks' shoulder, not wanting to frighten her. Tonks jumped slightly and looked back at Hermione. Her wet eyes showed pure confusion. Hermione didn't say anything, she simply pulled Tonks over to her bed and held onto her as she sobbed. Hermione realized they didn't really know each other very well, but she wanted to change that. Tonks was a wonderful woman, and she was only a few years older than herself. Besides, they would be seeing plenty of each other the next few years in the Order. She wanted Tonks to have a close friend in the organization.

As Tonks started to calm down, she turned to look at Hermione. The younger girl had puffy red eyes, and plenty of scrapes and bruises. She had been through a lot today as well. Actually, she had just plain been through a lot. She was only fifteen and already she'd faced Voldemort three times. She had to grow up fast, being friends with Harry. She was a smart girl though, and Tonks knew she could handle it.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you with my drumming? I cast a silencing charm, I guess it failed. Figures…" Tonks trailed off.

"I couldn't hear a thing outside of the room. I couldn't sleep. Ginny was in with Harry and I felt useless. I decided to come down to check on you," Hermione said.

"Oh," was all Tonks could say. It was sweet that Hermione had thought to see how she was.

"It's a great song, you know. It fits Sirius perfectly. And you're a really great drummer," Hermione informed Tonks with a smile.

"Thanks," Tonks said, trying feebly to smile back. "Sirius always loved my music. He'd ask to listen to me practice whenever we were together. He was actually kind of jealous. He wished he knew how to play an instrument, but his parents would never let him. Once they died, I promised to teach him someday, but then all this started. Now I'll never get the chance." At this, she broke out into fresh tears, realizing she had broken her promise.

"I'm so sorry. But he's in a better place now, Tonks. And I'm sure they've got plenty of music up there. Maybe he can even learn from the boys who wrote that song?" Hermione said wonderingly.

"How do you know? Maybe he can't move on. He fell through that veil, what if it trapped his soul?" That question had been bothering Tonks since someone had first said he was 'in a better place.'

"I guess I don't know, really. But I'm sure there's a way to find out. That can wait for another day though. Right now, we should both try to get some sleep," Hermione said, trying her best to comfort the grown woman in her arms.

"I can't sleep. I tried. All I could think about was him, and how alone I am now without him," Tonks said, defeated."

"You're not alone, Tonks. I'll stay right here," Hermione said, laying down and pulling Tonks down with her. Hermione draped her arm over Tonks' chest and pulled her closer to her. She doubted they would sleep that night, but they wouldn't be alone. They had each other, and it would be enough for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Ta-da! What do you think? You better let me know, or else… Okay, I can't harm you through the computer, but still. Please?<strong>

**Yes, the drum set is mine, and so are Tonks' preferences. The song is "Blackbird" by the Beatles. One of my friends got me hooked.**

**I know Tonks and Hermione don't have any real interaction in the books, but I realized that they aren't very far apart in age, so maybe they would have made friends. Anyway, I might do more of them someday. Let me know if I should. I considered having Ginny walk in, but thought Hermione would work better.**

**By the way, my drumset is named Tonks! Haha. And my toms are Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And my acoustic guitar is Fred. (:**

**Anyway, bye-bye for now!**

**Help: Does anybody know any good songs that ever fit Hermione's POV?  
>Extra points if it's Mumford &amp; Sons.<strong>


End file.
